kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 7
Alrighty, so I'm wondering why have 2 hour parking? Like, come on! Scamming us for pitiful amounts of money. Why do most animals think we're scary when we're not (unless...)? And why do most crushes seem to get you crushed? Why am I asking these questions? Well, everything I just said will be in this section. Alright Stormies, let's go...again!!! We see a beautiful view of Olympus as Aqua wanders in until....UNVERSED!!! Why now, you ask? Well, I don't really know why now. Anywho Phil (not to be confused with our Philly. Here's Phil and here's Philly ) shows up, makes a scene and then says he'll handle this....or maybe not (FAIL). Young Herc shows up instead (better that way) to help. Yah!!! Ok, fightin' time!! Since there will be waves of Unversed, the best tip is... 10:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC)|tip=Use Command Styles to your advantage and use magic to take down the Buckle Bruisers quickly. Counter Blast and Shotlock when necessary.}} Man, those Unversed gave us a nifty amount of munny, eh? Terra? He's here?? Oh, he WAS.... Phil says Terra may be here and he also says that Aqua may not have the same "attribute"? So Aqua goes without a trainer and we enter the tournament!!! Before we talk to Phil to sign up, treasure as always. There is a treasure chest inside the columns and one next to the right side of the ranking tables. Also, notice a sticker which is (once again) unreachable. Go out to the gates and go to the far left side to find some Prize Pod. I implore you to get your Ventus D-Link to Level 2, because you'll need it. Go back up and through the closed doors to find Phil and a Save point. SAVE and grab the big treasure chest (Map). When you're ready, talk to Phil. Tournament rounds. There are 10 rounds, all unversed with no bosses. Use Magnet(ra/ga) to keep them into one place and then Thundara. Try and repeat this, and if you can't win then just retry until your level goes up. The easiest round is 10 as it's just killing a horde of Jellyshade. The best way to get through the time limit is to use Bladecharge and Shotlocks. For a reward you get an HP increase. Hey Zack! Honor and dreams- man, I loved him Crisis!! Phil gives us a low down on the tournament and Aqua is worried, but Phil forces us to be here and compete (uhhh). Phil tries to badly flirt with Aqua, not even thinking about Zack or Herc. So into the semi final bracket: Zack vs. Aqua. Zack tells us that Terra did good in Olympus... as he's doing squats. Classic. Now we're going to make the best Barrier in the entire game. Go to the Moogle Shop and buy an Esuna and a Barrier. Meld them together and you'll get Renewal barrier. When you successfully gaurd, you'll gain HP. Nifty, eh? Now head to the Vestibule for the battle against Zack. It's gonna be good!! For a reward we get an increase in deck capacity. Zack complains that he lost, brushes it off and then Hades shows up! Once again, Aqua gets blue punned. "Bluebird", uhhh. Anywho, Hades gets angry and just like Maleficent he tries to bring Aqua into the darkness...DENIED. As usual and as the rules say, Hades is our next and final fight. Aqua the Avenger. Hmmm, it has a nice ring to it. Save up and talk to Phil one last time for the fight against Hades. Hey, that's not fair! Ice Colossus as well? Well, Zack tries to help out to even the odds but Aqua insists on doing it herself. Uhhhhhh, I am so sure these rules are made up (even the ones Phil talks about). Anywho, get ready to fight against Hades and his big snowcone. For a reward we get the Diamond Dust Command Style Zack wants to celebrate and he surprisingly (not) asks Aqua on a date. CLASSIC. Aqua blushes at the idea and says that she has more training to do, which is more like a happy rejection, but Zack brushes it off. Zack makes another deal, saying that when he becomes a hero they should go on a date. Awwwwwwwwwwwww! I love Aqua's facial expressions in this scene!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zack runs off and then Herc shows up and they talk about strength again (uhhh). We get a D-link from Zack and another keyblade, Mark of a Hero!! So that's it for this section. I've also covered everything I said at the top: *You received a lot of munny from the matches and needing to level up. *Phil was scared of Unversed when we first met him. *And finally Aqua, to put it nicely, brushed off Zack's deal for a date. Hmmm, alrighty. 'Till next time Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough